Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a juice extraction module for juice, and more particularly, to a juice extraction module for juice capable of reducing the introduction of dregs, which degrade a texture of food when being mixed with the juice, into the juice and the occurrence of dregs.
Description of the Related Art
In order to initiate a healthy lifestyle, as the number of families directly making green vegetables juice or juice has increased, apparatuses which may conveniently make juice using vegetables or fruits at home have been introduced.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 10-1159176 entitled “A Juicer Having Opening And Closing Unit” (hereinafter, ‘the related art’) may be referred as an example of the apparatus.
The related art has a structure in which a housing 20 adheres to a lower end of a cover 10 and collects juice and discharges the juice to the outside, a center of a bottom of the housing 20 is provided with a waterproof unit 23 protruding upwardly, the waterproof unit 23 has a pressure discharge passage 27 provided at just an edges thereof and depressed downwardly, and a screw 40 rotates, having a lower end inserted into the housing 20.
The related art has a problem in that the lower end of the screw 40 passes through a lower end of a juice extraction mesh to be inserted into the housing, and therefore dregs are leaked to the housing through a gap between the screw 40 and the juice extraction mesh to thereby degrade a texture of food.
Further, Korean Patent No. 10-1038074 entitled “A Crush Apparatus” (hereinafter, ‘the related art’) has a driving transmission path from a main driving shaft 101 to a first rotating gear 102, a first rotating shaft 103, and a second power transmission gear 110 to rotate a rotating brush part 400.
However, the relate art has a problem in that the driving transmission path is complicated and unnecessary shaft members and gears need to be additionally mounted so as to transfer a driving force from a motor.
Therefore, the related art has a problem in that spaces and areas are additionally required as many as the increased number of shaft members and gears to thereby increase a total volume and weight of the apparatus.
Further, Korean Patent No. 10-1159176 entitled “A Juicer Having Opening And Closing Unit” (hereinafter, ‘related art’) may be referred as an example of the apparatus.
The related art has a structure in which the housing 20 adheres to the lower end of the cover 10 and collects juice and discharges the juice to the outside, the center of the bottom of the housing 20 is provided with the waterproof unit 23 protruding upwardly, a through hole 23a formed at the center of the waterproof unit 23 is provided with a through hole packing 25 which is made of rubber, silicon, etc., and prevents juice from flowing into a driving body 30.
However, the related art has a problem in that an upper end of the through hole packing 24 adheres over the whole of a lower space 43 of the screw 40 and therefore a friction area with the lower space 43 may be increased, to thereby hinder a rotation of the screw 40 and upon the use of the through hole packing 24 for a long period of time, a driving load of the driving motor may be increased and the through hole packing may be deformed and damaged, to thereby prevent airtightness from being continuously maintained.
Further, an example of a technology of forming a pushing blade at a bottom of a double screw to finely crush dregs may include Korean Patent No. 10-1278697 entitled “A Juicer Having Pushing Blades”, Korean Patent No. 10-1278698 “A Juicer Having Pushing Blades”, and Korean Patent No. 10-1278596 “A Juicer Having Pushing Blades”, etc.
However, the related arts are only a structure in which lattice-shaped ribs, that is, pushing blades are alternately formed at a bottom of a screw and only a structure in which dregs adhering between a pushing blade and a bottom of a juice extraction mesh are crushed similar to being ground by a millstone.
In addition, the related arts have a problem in that differently from the millstone, a friction resistance between the pushing blade and the bottom of the juice extraction mesh is not so large and therefore raw materials having long and tough fibers such as water celery, bean sprouts, and celery are finely cut without being crushed, to thereby degrade juice extraction efficiency.
In particular, when the raw materials such as celery and water celery as described above are piled up while being extracted and moving to an outlet or are stagnated due to a slow discharge speed of dregs, the screw accommodated in the juice extraction mesh is pushed up as much as an amount of the so stagnated and piled up dregs and the dregs are permeated into a container in which a juice extraction liquid is collected through a gap corresponding to a rising height of the screw, thereby degrading a texture of food.
In other words, the raw materials having touch fibers is not much discharged to the outlet of dregs of the juice extraction mesh and thus are wound around the lower end of the screw, to thereby increase a rotating load of the driving motor and give inconvenience to cleaning when the juice extraction is finished.